Someone Save Me
by Nancy Drew24
Summary: She was running. Running as fast as she could to get away, away from her horrible life. She could hear his footsteps behind her getting closer, which made her run faster, if that was even possible.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night, quite possibly the darkest night ever. For the only light was from the street light and the headlights from the passing cars.

Then she was running. Running as fast as she could to get away, away from her horrible life. She could hear his footsteps behind her getting closer, which made her run faster, if that was even possible.

She took a sharp right and dashed into the alleyway, but then stopped. Realizing she was trapped because it was a dead could see his shadow slowly approaching the alley.

As she was gasping for air, she frantically looked for somewhere to hide. But there was nothing.

So she turned and put her back against the brick wall he was in the alley now, and coming towards her.

She screamed as loud as she could for help, but it was no use.

She slid down onto the ground and started to cry. This was it, she was going to die.

He called her name, and suddenly he was right in her face.

She was chocking on her tears now.

She tried to scream again, but he slapped her, hard. Which probably left a red hand print on her cheek.

She started to kick her, screaming at her,every blow hurt so badly. So bad, that she just wanted it to end right and there.

She heard a sickening crack. One of her ribs just broke.

"Hey!" a masculine voice shouted.

The attacker stopped. He muttered a few curse words and ran off, but not without whispering something in her ear.

"I'll find you, and when I do, you're dead."

The gravel was crunching as someone ran to her rescue.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he got to her, crouching down on the ground.

He flipped her over on her back,and gasping when he did.

For he knew those eyes anywhere.

"Nancy?"

It was black, very black.

Nancy felt like she was swaying, then she realized she was being carried.

Her eyes quickly shot open and started to panic.

"Easy Drew, we'll be at my place in a few."

His voice was so familiar, she just couldn't place it.

She tried to talk to him, but she was already falling fast asleep.

Nancy heard a voice, but she was too tired to open her eyes.

"What are you doing?" a masculine voice called out, his voice getting closer as he said it.

"Open the door, would ya?" her savior said.

Nancy heard a door creak open.

"Hey, is that Nancy?" the same voice asked.

"Yeah, go get the first aid kit and some blankets.

She was laid down on something soft and plush.

She slowly peeled her eyes open.

Eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness.

There was a man in front of her.

"Frank?" she croaked

Hi all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

 **Hi all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please let me know what you think! I will try to update as soon I can. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody in the Nancy Drew world. Thank you soooooo much for leaving those nice reviews! it means so much to me!**

 **Now, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Frank?" Nancy coughed out.

"The one and only Drew" Frank smirked as he crouched down by the couch where Nancy was lying.

Nancy tried to sit up, but she gasped at the pain that flared up in her abdomen.

"Easy there, Nan. You took quite a beating. So you want to explain what was happened out there?" Frank asked.

Nancy took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well, long story short, I was working on a case and evidently I got to close to finding the truth." Nancy lied through her teeth, but hoped Frank wouldn't notice.

Frank could see right through that little white lie, but he let it pass. For now at least.

"Hey, is she up yet?" A voice rang out.

"Yeah, we're in here Joe!" Frank replied.

Soon, there were loud footsteps echoing from the wooden floor.

"Good, cause I made soup, and she looks like she hasn't eaten in days. Oh, hey Nancy!" Joe said, walking into the living room.

"Hi Joe." The girl replied.

"Are you hungry?"

Her stomach grumbled in response.

"I take that as a yes." Joe chuckling as he carefully sat the bowl on the coffee table. "It's chicken noodle, by the way. That was the only kind of soup Franky boy here had."

Frank just rolled his eyes in response.

Nancy sat up very slowly, biting her lip so she didn't moan from the pain.

'Here Nan, let me help you." Frank said, helping Nancy sit up.

* * *

"Feel better?" Joe asked when Nancy was done with her food.

She nodded and handed him the dirty dishes. "Thanks Joe."

Joe nodded and walked to the kitchen and came back in. "Well, I better be going, Iola will be worried where I am. Bye guys" Joe said, heading towards the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" Frank said.

"Oh, twinkle toes, you'll make my day!" Joe replied, slamming the door shut.

"Well, Nance, you ready for bed?"

"Where am I going to stay? I have no where to go." Nancy said.

"You're stay here, with me of course. Geeze, You think I would leave you out on the streets and beaten like this?"

"Now come on, you think you can stand up?" Frank asked.

Nancy bit her lip, "I can try." She made slow movements as she put her feet on the cold floor and slowly stood up. She wobbled and would have fallen if Frank didn't catch her.

"I take that as a no" Frank said.

He swiftly lifted Nancy into his arms and carried her bridal style up the stairs and walked into a room. He gently sat her on the bed. "You can sleep in here, I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?" The girl detective asked.

"Yep. Now, do you need anything?"

"Well, I don't have any other clothes other than this, and I really don't want to sleep in jeans."

'Right." Frank said, walking over to a dresser that was cluttered with miscellaneous things and picture frames. He pulled out a shirt and basket ball shorts and threw them at her.

"Will those work?" Frank asked, walking to the door.

"Yeah, thank you Frank, for everything."

"Don't mention it. If you need anything, just holler." And with that, he walked out the door, closing the door gently.

It was a bit of a struggle to get her pants off while lying on a bed, but hey, she wasn't complaining. Now the shirt, that hurt the most. She started to cry from the pain. She didn't want to do it, but she had to.

"Fr-Frank? Can you come here please?"

A few seconds later the door opened and a concerned Frank came in. "What's wrong?"

"Ummmm, I cant put the shirt on, it hurts too much." she stuttered."Ca-Can you help me?"

"Sure" Frank replied and walked over the the queen sized bed.

"Arms up!" Nancy put them up, but she couldn't put them up very high, for she was in pain already.

He quickly took her shirt off and gasped when he did. There were bruises everywhere on her body, and they were nasty black and blue ones too.

She just looked away.

Frank grabbed the clean shirt and slipped it on her.

Nancy blushed," Thank you."

"Anytime, well, good night bug" Frank said as he helped her with the sheets. She kidded the top of her head and shut the light off as he walked out.

 _I'm falling hard again, and I'm in so much trouble_ Nancy thought just as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hello! I Know this chapter is super duper boring and blah, but i needed a filler chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
